O Tempo dos Oráculos
by Arian Rhys
Summary: Apenas dois anos se passaram desde a última Guerra Santa em que os Cavaleiros de Ouro receberam a redenção diante dos esforços empregados contra o deus do submundo. Mas os tempos de paz nunca parecem durar para sempre, e agora é hora do deus do Sol reclamar o seu lugar sobre o domínio da Terra. É missão de Athena e seus cavaleiros impedir o despertar dos guerreiros do Sol.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

 **O Tempo dos Oráculos**

 **Prelúdio**

O tempo parecia passar ainda mais devagar enquanto ela esperava. Já fazia um bom tempo que estava parada de pé diante da gigantesca estátua da figura mitológica da deusa da guerra, mantendo as mãos juntas diante do corpo, enquanto os cabelos e o vestido dançavam ao som da leve brisa de primavera. O vento estava frio, mesmo que a noite ainda fosse tardar a cair.

Baixou os olhos para fitar o chão, mesmo que ainda estivesse na espera, sabia que logo as más notícias chegariam. Não tinha sido rápida o suficiente para notar aqueles fracos despertares e finalmente, restava apenas uma confirmação para saber que aqueles casos já tinham sido perdidos.

– Athena… com sua permissão.

Ela não se surpreendeu de ouvir a voz conhecida. Fechou os olhos por um minuto e depois os abriu, voltando-se para trás para ver que havia um homem trajado numa enorme capa branca que cobria todo seu corpo, segurando um elmo sob um dos braços enquanto praticava uma breve reverência para voltar-se à postura ereta. Ele tinha olhos azulados e longos cabelos de mesma cor. Por mais imparcial que sua expressão pudesse parecer, a jovem sabia que ele não era portador das notícias que queria ouvir, mas também não era culpado por elas.

– Dohko e Aldebaran retornaram.

– Eu irei recebê-los. Obrigada, Saga. – Athena respondeu, fazendo de suas palavras o suficiente para que o cavaleiro curvasse a cabeça de leve e saísse de lá.

A dona dos longos cabelos lilases levantou o rosto para encarar o rosto da estátua. Desviou-se e finalmente voltou para dentro da décima terceira casa do Santuário de Athena.

Adiantou-se para atravessar o par de cortinas vermelhas que cobriam a parte da sala atrás do trono da deusa, assim como este era separado por escadarias do resto do salão. Era naquele salão onde eventualmente se encontravam os doze cavaleiros do mais alto escalão para a proteção de Athena, e era lá onde estavam dois deles, trajados em suas armaduras reluzentes de ouro, além de Saga, agora com seu elmo, parado a alguns passos ao lado do trono.

Athena parou diante de seu trono, sem precisar se sentar. Dohko e Aldebaran estavam ajoelhados em respeito à deusa, com as cabeças baixas e um dos braços apoiados numa das pernas.

– Então…?

– Perdoe-nos, Athena. – Dohko adiantou-se a falar. – Não fomos capazes de chegar até elas a tempo.

– Elas não…?

– Não, não morreram. – Aldebaran completou a sentença. – Foram levadas. Sentimos muito por nossa falha, mas eram presenças tão pequenas que foi difícil encontrá-las em tempo. Antes que conseguíssemos, elas já tinham sido alcançadas.

– Levadas por quem? – perguntou Athena enquanto apertava com uma mão o braço do trono.

– Isso… Athena… – Dohko fechou a mão em punho, hesitando em responder, Aldebaran parecia incomodado também.

– Diga-me. – ela pediu.

– Foi por um breve momento, mas… – o cavaleiro de Libra engoliu em seco e levantou os olhos para encarar Athena. – Mas foi uma presença divina.

– Na América também, era um cosmo divino. Por mais rápido que tenha surgido e desaparecido, era a presença de um deus. – Aldebaran completou.

– Eu temia que isso acontecesse. – disse Athena, finalmente sentando-se em seu trono. – Foi falha minha achar que ele não teria notado o despertar delas. Mas realmente, talvez uma nova Guerra Santa esteja por vir.

A reação dos cavaleiros presentes foi a mesma, e mesmo que Saga não demonstrasse, tinha sentido o mesmo que os outros cavaleiros de Ouro. Havia um perigo assim tão iminente? Dois anos de paz não tinham sido o suficiente depois da redenção que receberam após a guerra contra Hades?

– Athena, será realmente…?

– Sim. – ela não se preocupou de interromper as palavras de Dohko. – Temo que seja a verdade. Dois dos Oráculos já despertaram, e Apolo quer tomá-los de volta. Para proteger a humanidade, é nossa missão impedir que ele consiga os outros quatro de volta.

– Sim, Athena! – Dohko e Aldebaran responderam em uníssono.

– Saga, quero que, por favor, deixe todos os cavaleiros de Ouro em aviso. – ela disse, voltando a atenção para o cavaleiro ao seu lado. – Assim que eu descobrir a localização dos outros quatro, eu precisarei da ajuda de cada um de vocês.

– É claro, Athena. – Saga concordou prontamente.

– Quero que todos estejam preparados para o que estiver por vir. Se conseguirmos trazer os Oráculos até aqui, sãos e salvos, não haverá guerra para ser batalhada. – ela se levantou. – Conto com o esforço de todos vocês, cavaleiros.

– Estaremos sempre ao seu serviço, deusa Athena. – Dohko respondeu, e no mesmo momento, Athena deu as costas para deixar o salão, passando pelas cortinas vermelhas que escondiam grande parte da última casa do Santuário.

Os três cavaleiros no salão se mantiveram em posturas de reverência até a deusa se retirar, e quando o local estava silencioso novamente, Dohko e Aldebaran voltaram a atenção para o grande mestre, que se adiantou para descer o lance de escadas que ainda os separava.

– O despertar, como foi? – ele perguntou, mantendo um tom mais baixo ao falar diretamente com os dois cavaleiros, no mesmo nível. – Não consigo sentir os cosmos.

– Pude sentir o cosmo se intensificar por um instante e foi quando eu segui até o local. – Dohko começou a explicar. – Mas assim que a alcancei, fui afastado por uma luz divina e no instante seguinte, havia uma armadura que a protegia. Eu não consegui lutar, ela sumiu instantes depois, assim como o cosmo.

– Foi a mesma coisa na América. Eu cheguei a observar a Sibila, mas só confirmei o cosmo quando ela teve uma visão. – Aldebaran complementou. – Mas o momento foi muito breve, e a armadura já a tinha envolvido. É como se a armadura controlasse tudo, é ela que detém o poder de Apolo.

Saga permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo, observando os dois cavaleiros diante de si. Fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, confirmando as novas informações recebidas que deveriam ser passadas para os demais cavaleiros nas próximas missões. Dohko e Aldebaran retribuíram a breve reverência e se retiraram finalmente do salão. Saga tirou o elmo que cobria o rosto e encarou as cortinas atrás do trono de Athena, podia sentir a presença da deusa facilmente e sabia que, diferente de anos atrás quando ela era apenas uma adolescente que não sabia o que fazer dos poderes, agora era um ser verdadeiramente divino.

Athena voltou a observar a estátua antiga que adornava o topo do Santuário como se esperasse respostas. A concentração que dispendia para localizar aqueles pequenos despertares era algo que lhe drenava as energias e até lhe deixava exausta. Mas ela não podia parar, não agora que duas almas já tinham sido perdidas para Apolo. E foi com aquela decisão que, pelas próximas horas, noite e madrugada adentro, não se moveu um centímetro sequer, além da brisa que lhe tomava as roupas e os cabelos. E foi a concentração e o silêncio que parecia povoar não só o Santuário, mas o mundo inteiro, que lhe fizeram perceber mais um pequeno feche de luz.

– Saga. – o chamado parecia ter sido para o vento da madrugada, naquele amplo lugar que parecia deserto apenas com a sua presença imóvel. Mas ainda assim, ele foi atendido prontamente e o Mestre do Santuário apareceu a alguns passos de distância, na velocidade que o serviço à Athena lhe demandava.

– Sim, Athena?

– Mu está em Jamiel, certo?

– Sim.

– Envie-lhe uma mensagem. Há um Oráculo no Tibete, peça-lhe que o traga até o Santuário. – Athena informou, finalmente saindo de sua posição estática até então.

– Imediatamente. – Saga concordou e fez uma breve reverência para atender ao pedido.

– Saga?

O cavaleiro deteve os movimentos antes de sair para atender ao pedido inicial dela. Voltou-se para a deusa e fez outro aceno indicando que estava à disposição.

– Essa guerra não pode acontecer. Precisamos impedir que Apolo as tenha.

Saga não respondeu de imediato. Podia notar no tom de Athena que a preocupação era real, mais ainda ao lembrar tão vividamente do que a última Guerra Santa contra Hades tinha causado e quantas pessoas tinham sucumbido a ela. Ele voltou-se completamente na direção dela.

– Nós vamos impedir, Athena. Confie em nós.

E com um aceno de concordância da jovem de cabelos lilases, Saga finalmente se retirou do salão da deusa. A verdade era que se havia aquela preocupação vinda de Athena, talvez as coisas fossem mais complicadas do que imaginara. Mas ele tinha se redimido, assim como os outros que sucumbiram na guerra contra Hades, e nada os impediria de retomar a confiança uma vez perdida.

Ele não deixaria outra guerra acontecer. Disso, estava certo.


End file.
